Xolmeth
Founded by one of the Homeless Emperor's, Xol. Xolmeth is a religious monarchy. It is renown as the home of the Blood & Fire Inquisition. It is known for its strict religious observances and trade in ores. History The story of Xolmeth began with the rise of the leader of a minor family during the War of the Homeless Emperors. Xol the Pure as the man was known, began gathering influence and power with many of the clans in northern Kalia when he claimed that the civil war, and subsequent wars were all the work of the Lyth. The Lyth he claimed, were never actually destroyed. In fact, he claimed that they had developed the ability to hide among man and take his or any other man's visage. He claimed that the Lyth were secretly working to foment war amongst man to weaken him so they could conquer him and pave the way for the return of Namhaid. Xol claimed, the only way to save mankind from their ancient enemy, was to unite under a single banner. Furthermore, he claimed to have a method for discerning Lyth from man. An artifact preserved from the time of the Aingeal. After purportedly outing several Lyth servants in some major households, Xol was able to draw many to his banner. As his army grew, his forces set forth to drive out the Lyth and their servants from every corner of the land. Their zeal earned their cause the name of the Blood and Fire Inquisition. It was called such because the armies of Xol would invade a land kill any forces that opposed them, then would begin an Inquisition to determine the servants of the Lyth in that land. Any found to be agents of the Lyth were burned alive to ensure their death. Xol's right hand, an advisor known as the Inquisitor, was a man who was said to know a great deal about the nature of the Lyth. While Xol unified the land in the north, it was the Inquisitor who sought out the Lyth and their servants. As the momentum of Xol's new nation and inquisition grew, many households out of belief in his cause, or some say fear of being labeled the servants of the Lyth, also joined his banner. Within 10 years Xol had consolidated all the lands down to the rivers near Kaliin under his new kingdom. It seemed the Kingdom of Xol would expand to conquer the whole land. That was until his righthand the Inquisitor was mysteriously assassinated, and the artifact, which it was claimed could identify the Lyth and their servants, was not recovered. It is said from this time forward, Xol became increasingly paranoid. Convinced that without the Inquisitor or the artifact, he was being surrounded by the servants of the Lyth. Because of this, he stopped his expansion. He spent the next couple of years building a new inquisition, with many inquisitors. Without the artifact, the new inquisitors were forced to resort to more mundane methods for routing out the servants of the Lyth, but the tradition of burning those found guilty continued. This new Inquisition, Xol largely allowed carte blanche in its actions. Even with his new Inquisition purging the land of the enemy, Xol was far more cautious in his actions to say the least. So consumed with routing out the enemy in the land, he did little to repulse the Napolite forces led by general Rivil when he entered the riverlands. Whether it was his seeming defeats in the riverlands, or the fear and paranoia the new inquisition (which was "cleansing" largely unchecked as a power unto itself at the time) had instilled amongst his nation, there began to be whispers that Xol was mad, that he would destroy the kingdom. The murmurs began to even stir some of the more powerful houses. It seemed as if the kingdom Xol had built was on the verge of collapsing like a house of cards. Until his son, Xael the Lawgiver, rose to the regency on his father's behalf. Xael, calmed the fears by his first edicts, which reigned in the power of the Inquisition, requiring them to enlist the use of trials and issues of warrant. Additionally Xael fortified the lands bordering the new Rivillian Republic. Xael it is said, did not excite the passion of the people the way his father did, and was not known for instilling the same vision. However, he was a steady hand, and once in the Regency set about creating a system of laws that would govern the land. It is often seen by the people of Xolmeth that Xael's calm was the perfect balance to his father's zeal. Xael created a system of laws that would solidify the Xolmeth for the rest of the century. Although those who followed him would govern differently, Xael's laws were seen by both following rulers and the people as the framework within which to govern. Religion Followers of the Pure Path, or simply known as the Followers. Is the primary and state religion of Xolmeth. Other religions have attempted to creep into Xolmeth over the years, but few have stuck. In part this is due to the overall hostility other religious views receive from the Followers. Kinling is still accepted, although looked down upon Democratic religions, are outright viewed with hostility and in some cases violence. Culture Reverence, a word often used to describe the people of Xolmeth. Pious, another popular word. The Xolmeth people are said to be very concerned with virtuous behavior and very observant in their religious rituals. Although not as honor bound as the New Kalians, there is a distinct code of ethics the people live by. They look at frivolity of the Rivillian Republic and Napolia with a great deal of disdain seeing these nations as embracing vice rather than virtue. Technology TL 2-3 The Xolmeth are known for skill in working metal, and while expensive and rare, Xolmeth steel is second to none. They are also known for advanced architecture and stonework. Literacy is only common in the Clergy and Nobility Economy Primarily they provide cattle, horses, and ore as their international commodities. Their currency is gold & silver based. Government The Government of Xolmeth is a Religious Monarchy. The King shares both political and religious regency. While a monarchy tradition holds to follow the Xael Code (which is a framework of courts, taxation, and laws), it has the supreme power of a monarchy. This monarchy is supported by roughly two dozen noble households who hold and govern their lands in alignment with the King's Law. The courts operate outside of the nobility as well, which guarantees all subjects right to a trial on any matters of dispute. The Inquisition which primarily answers to the Followers of the Pure Path is also subject only to the King. Ethnicity Kaliin: Fair-Olive complexion. Variety in bone structure. Usually Brown-Black hair. Variety in eye color. Average height 5’7” (male), 5’5” female. Language High Kaliin, primarily the clergy and nobility Kaliin common Misc Xolmeth is reknown for three things: The Blood and Fire Inquisition, which is used as a boogeyman in other lands. They are known for their horsemanship. The only nation to have a primarily mounted army.